Recent years have witnessed the continuous development of the technology of low temperature polysilicon (LTPS). Manufacturing liquid crystal display (LCD) panels by adopting LTPS technology can increase the aperture ratio, improve the luminance and reduce the power consumption of panels, applicable to manufacturing thinner products with low power consumption and high resolution.
Due to the requirement of high resolution and high performance, the present LTPS technology, compared with that of the thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), demands up to 12 procedures to complete the whole manufacturing process of the array substrate. Too many processes can lead to a significant increase in production time and production cost. Besides, complicated technology is much easier to lead to abnormal situations during the manufacturing process.